codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Factory Interface
Factory Interface is the computer in the Lab. It is the central access to the supercomputer and the place where Jeremie spends most of his time during missions. The interface also has been a key target for X.A.N.A.. It's where he sometimes infects the supercomputer with viruses to sabotage programs or cause problems on Lyoko. It was attacked and critically damaged by one of X.A.N.A.'s first robots in The Robots. Jeremie and Odd had to repair it for the mission. The primary font used is Aurabesh. It's where Aelita and Jeremie first met. The interface's keyboard seem to be extremely sensitive, as hitting the wrong key(s) when entering commands can cause drastic errors in the data, thus affecting Lyoko and possibly anyone who is currently virtualized. Such errors can take a long time to fix. Secondary Features Television Access The factory interface can also access live feeds from local unencrypted television. This was seen in "Seeing is Believing", "Holiday in the Fog", "Big Bug", "Killer Music", "Cold War", "Is Anybody Out There?", and "Hot Shower". Galleries Prequel and Seasons 1-3 Routine 246.jpg|Odd gets an alert as well, showing that his data is missing and he's no longer on Lyoko. Interface keyboard numbers.png|The numbers in the keyboard. CodeLyoko 19 Frontier 2.jpg|The interface shows supercomputer's memory as seen in Frontier. CodeLyoko 19 Frontier 3.jpg|The interface showing Jeremie being deleted. William being possessed in Final Round image 1.png|William appears on the Interface once he's captured by the Scyphozoa. Aelita 234.jpg|The icons of the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A.'s monsters appear on the screen. Le_pretendant_248.jpg|It displays their Lyoko avatar and the part of the body that was hit glows red. 1 bug.png|The screen shows X.A.N.A. gathering information on a lone hornet. 13 jeremie is deleting himself.png|An alert appears, indicating something went wrong with Jeremie's virtualization process. Tumblr lzlmsbysbj1qlvb12o1 500.png|Jeremie virtualizes his friends onto Lyoko, while watching through the Interface screen. 4 first meeting.png|Jeremie meets Aelita for the first time on the Interface seen in X.A.N.A. Awakens. Codigo 1.jpg|The countdown starts up in Sector 5, and shows on the Interface screen. Interface Log Book.png|A map of an unknown location appears on the Interface screen. Aelita 0596.jpg|Aelita appears on the screen while she talks with Jeremie in Season 1. 2011-08-15 2132.png|Jeremie can use the Interface to track vehicles in the real world. Sabotage 223.jpg|The Interface shows Aelita and Ulrich being virtualized onto Lyoko. Sabotage 075.jpg|The Interface also has total control over all the cameras in the Factory. Vacances_dans_la_brume_317.jpg|Yumi is shown on the injury window, as well as her ID card. Desordre 011-1-.jpg|Odd and Yumi's data being scanned by the Interface in A Fine Mess. Code Earth Jeremie and Jim image 1.png|Jeremie and Jim watching the screen Interface while the others battle on Lyoko. Code Terre 383.jpg|Ulrich's ID Card shown on the Interface after he takes some damage. 2011-08-14 1506.png|Jeremie behind the Factory Interface in Season 1. Sabotage 330.jpg|One of the Scanners is malfunctioning or is destroyed. 9 virtual envelope damaged.png|Another alert appears on the Interface, this time its Odd. 15 taelia arrives 2.png|One of the Interface cameras showing the Factory elevator. Tumblr m41qosmqKO1r7qs82o1 500.png|Aelita appears on the screen multiple times to contact Jeremie. Uncharted Territory Aelita avatar image 1.png|The Interface showing Aelita being virtualized as well. 18 ulrich vs blok.png|The screen displays when someone is about to face off with a monster. 0000000000000.jpg|The Sector 5 countdown clock on the Interface screen. Le_pretendant_236.jpg|The screen shows the injury window when a Lyoko Warrior is hit. Routine 249.jpg|An alert appears, indicating that Ulrich's data is nowhere to be found. Code Terre 379.jpg|An activated Tower shows up on the Interface map. Tumblr m29qxvyeKC1qgcflso1 500.png|William's Lyoko avatar being uploaded. Scipio.jpg|SCIPIO being typed into the Interface. DNA Transfer System-1-.jpg|Showing Yumi and Aelita's DNA codes. Tumblr m5hgepd7MM1r7qs82o1 500.png|Aelita talks with Jeremie from Lyoko. Hopper cmputer.jpg|''"Franz Hopper"'' at the controls of the Interface. Tumblr lyvnhyx2qu1qlvb12o1 500.png|Scanning Odd's energy level in Tip-Top Shape. Gravite Zero 327.jpg|Showing multiple enemies on the screen. Exploration Ulrich avatar image 1.png|Factory Interface showing Ulrich being virtualized. A Great Day Time skip is starting again image 1.png|A Return To The Past is activated. Tip-Top Shape Odds power is running low image 1.png|Interface showing Odd's energy level is draining. Tip-Top Shape Odds Jeremie-fied program image 1.png|Odd's enegry level at almost full power. Hopper computer21.jpg|''"Frans Hopper"'' talks with Yumi. Big bogue 375.jpg|The Interface can broadcast live TV as well. Exploration The count down is over image 1.png|The countdown has run out in Sector 5. Unchartered Territory Carthage image 1.png|The screen displays the outside of Sector 5. XANA Awakens Factory interface image 1.png|The Factory Interface as it's just turned on. Un grand jour 210.jpg|A X.A.N.A. alert pops up on the Interface. 12 taelia arrives.png|Another camera showing the elevator. Surmenage 313.jpg|Aelita heads for the tower seen on the map. Codigo 2.jpg|Setting a self virtualization program. Just in Time Bringing Aelita back image 1.png|Jeremie runs a program. A Great Day Jeremie works the computer image 1.png|Jeremie activating the tunnels so his friends can exit Sector 5. Exploration Jeremie watches the Count down image 1.png|What is this count down? 200px-The Gamma Program.jpg|The supercomputer running some sort of program. interface-international.jpg Vacances_dans_la_brume_310.jpg Vacances_dans_la_brume_341.jpg Gravite Zero 272.jpg Codigo 9.jpg Codigo 7.jpg Seeing is Believing Jeremie's Discovery.gif Codigo 5.jpg Codigo 4.jpg Franzhopper.jpg Gravite Zero 310.jpg Esprit frappeur 347.jpg Arrow Reloading Program.jpg Countdown CL 53.PNG Mosters at Sector 5 seen at the computer CL 53.PNG Finding XANA CL 53.PNG Yumi'sProblem.png Franz Hopper 084.jpg Franz Hopper 083.jpg Ghost Channel Army of Bloks on the Interface image 1.png|Large amount of Bloks appear on the Interface. Code Lyoko - The Forest Sector seen Factory Interface.PNG|The Forest Sector seen on the Factory Interface. Season 4 Lyokon locating system-1-.jpg Tumblr m2wbcxVBMu1qlvb12o1 500.png Bragging Rights William is defeated image 1.png Bragging Rights Odd avatar image 1.png Bragging Rights digital map image 1.png Jeremie-its-easy.png|Jeremie reassures his friends that working the computer is easy. Jeremies Program.jpg Tumblr m2wabuGOOi1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd using the supercomputer Lecon de choses 287.jpg|Yumi seeing the Man in black spectre approaching her. Souvenirs 230-1-.jpg|Jeremie in a recorded video clip. The Supercomputer Cooling System-1-.jpg|Supercomputer cooling system. Capture12-1-.png Kadic Bombshell Odd takes her to the factory image 1.png|Odd takes Brynja to the factory. Kadic Bombshell Don't touch anything image 2.png|Odd telling Brynja not to touch anything. Kadic Bombshell Brynja messes up the computer image 1.png|Brynja messes with the Super Computer. Hard Luck Odds NavSkid is bugged image 1.png Hard Luck Odd loses LP image 2.png Hard Luck Jeremie and Odd watch image 1.png Kiwodd 310.jpg Retour_336.jpg|Jeremie on the supercomputer watching the Kolossus. Jeremies Program-1-.jpg Television Access-1-.jpg Evolution Aelita and Odd avatar glowing red Evo01.png|Aelita and Odd's avatar glowing red as seen in X.A.N.A. 2.0. Evo terre 0141.jpg Evo terre 0087.jpg Compte a rebours 233.jpg Tyron and Henchmen.png LAURA'S VIRTUALIZATION.png Evo terre 0163.jpg Intrusion 415.jpg Intrusion 228.jpg Warriorawakens60 Foolxana12 Warriorawakens77 Rendezvous74 Comment tromper xana 536.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 6.jpg Message from past Jeremie Evo24.png|A message sent by past Jeremie in Temporal Paradox. fi:Tehtaan käyttöliittymä Category:The Factory Category:Supercomputer Category:Technology Category:Franz Hopper Category:Factory Interface Category:Lab Category:Needs Captions Category:Interface Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.